


Best Friend's Brother (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [103]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’ve been best friends with Rebecca Barnes ever since you were twelve. No you’re 22 and now you feel that after for so long, you might not be able to hold back your crush on Rebecca’s brother, Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 14





	Best Friend's Brother (College AU)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by Victoria Justice’s song Best Friend’s Brother

“Y/N! Finally!” Rebecca pulled you into a tight embrace as soon as she opened the door. Summer break was upon you and that meant spending it entirely with the Barnes Family, which you didn’t mind one bit. 

You and Rebecca Barnes have been best friends since you were twelve. Ever since then, you were the thickest thieves and George and Winifred Barnes considered you as another daughter to them. 

Over the years as you grew in your friendship with Becca, your feelings for a certain someone, her brother, Bucky, grew as well. 

_You didn’t always have a crush on him. You always saw him as that overprotective older brother. It wasn’t until you got into high school, when he was a junior and you were a freshman, that you realized something. Your best friend’s brother was freaking cute!_

_But God, you would never be able to tell that to Becca. She’s probably disown you as her best friend! You’d be dropped like the meat jello that the cafeteria serves on Wednesdays!_

_Ever since you got into high school, you tried to act cool around him. Especially when Becca would leave you two alone for a moment._

_Like now._

_The three of you were gathered at the kitchen table, your respective textbooks and notes out doing homework. Becca excused herself for a moment to look in her room for some notes that she noticed she was missing._

_That’s when Bucky looked up at you, “Hey.”_

_You looked up surprisingly, “H-Hey me?”_

_He chuckled, “Yeah. You see anyone else I could be sayin’ hey to?”_

_You ducked your head down shyly, “No. I guess not.”_

_Bucky softly laughed and then cleared his throat, “So, uh, how’s your first year of high school going?”_

_You shrugged, “It’s going. How ‘bout you? Soon enough you’re gonna be a senior. Gonna be varsity captain of the football team and everything.”_

_It was Bucky’s turn to duck his head shyly, “I don’t know about that, Y/N.”_

_“Bucky, c’mon! Last year you were a sophomore and made varsity! You’re co-captain this year which means you’re definitely gonna be captain next year! Everyone knows how amazing you are. I’ve seen you during your practices. You’re great!”  
_

_“You watch me during practice?”  
_

_You froze and began to fumble over your words, “I-I, well, kinda? I mean, I’m not just watching you. I’m watching the entire team too! Just to see how they’re playing and all that.”_

_“Oh. Yeah. That-That makes sense.”  
_

_“What does?” Becca asked as she stepped back into the kitchen._

_You felt your cheeks heat up, feeling like you were caught doing something bad, “Just this problem! Your brother was helping me with it.”_

_You quickly glance towards Bucky and he nodded, “Yeah. Quadratic formulas are hard, am I right?” he quickly goes back to his own homework, mentally kicking himself for acting for freaking weird around you. While you yourself were doing the same thing and mentally cursing yourself for being so awkward with Bucky._

* * *

You and Becca were hanging out in her room, talking and catching up with life. You two had gone to different colleges. You attended NYU while her and Bucky went to Fordham University. Sure, technically, you were thirty minutes away from each other, but with your school and work schedules, you never had much time to see each other. That’s why summers with the Barnes’ was always such a blessing. 

You two were currently talking about the difficult classes you took, when your ears perked at the sound of yelling and hollering downstairs. 

Becca rolled her eyes, “Looks like Buck and Steve are back from playing football with the guys. I’ll go tell ‘em to tone it down.”

You shook your head, stopping her, “It’s alright! I got it. I gotta refill my drink anyway.” you hopped off her bed and headed towards her door.

“If they give you a hard time, you have my permission to punch both of ‘em!” Becca hollers and receives a thumbs up from you. 

You anxiously make your way downstairs, your empty cup in hand. In order to get to the kitchen, you have to pass the living room, which was wear Bucky and Steve were. 

Steve’s back was to you and Bucky was facing you. You glanced his way, catching his eyes for a second and you look away. You don’t see how his entire face lights up, “Y/N!” he rushes up and heads towards you, “H-Hi! You-You look different than the last time I saw you. In a good way, I mean!” 

You chuckled, “Thanks, Buck.”

“It’s good to see you.”

“So…whatcha doin’?”

“I was gonna get myself a drink. You want one?”

“I’ll just come with you!” you walk into the kitchen, him following closely behind. He watches as you pour yourself from orange juice and he chugs down 2/3 of a water bottle. 

You snickered, “Thirsty much?”

He smirked and wiped the droplets of water from his mouth, “You could say that.”

His comment rubbed you the wrong way…or the right way because you felt your face heating up. You cleared your throat, “So…how’s the dating life?”

“Um…I don’t know. Haven’t really bothered dating anyone.”

“Oh? Yeah, um, school and work take up all my time. What about you? Any lucky guy or gal sweep you off your feet?”

“Not really. Well, there’s this guy that I’ve been liking for a long time now…but I doubt he’d ever give me a chance.”

Bucky placed a hand on your shoulder, “Sweetheart, he don’t deserve you if he doesn’t give you a chance.”

Meanwhile, while you and Bucky chat in the kitchen, Becca and Steve watch from around the corner, whispering to each other. 

“i swear for the love of all things holy and unholy, if they don’t get on with it-”

“Maybe they just need a little nudge?”

Becca turned to her brother’s best friend, “What’re you thinkin’, Rogers?”

* * *

Wednesday night and the Barnes’ household was bumping. People had red ups and beer bottles in hand, people lounged about talking and laughing, and drinking. It was an awesome way to start off summer break. 

You nursed a cup of your own alcoholic beverage of choice, listening intently as one of Bucky’s friends and a former classmate of yours, Sam Wilson, told you a story about a prank he pulled on his bio professor.

“-Coulson was so confused! For months he was searching for that skeleton head and it was seriously above his head the entire time!”

You threw your head back as you laughed, “That’s too good, Sam.”

Becca came to towards you and Sam, waving around a bottle of tequila, “Who wants to play a gaaaaame?”

You both groaned, “What game. Bec?”

“Truth or dare,” she said proudly.

Bucky scoffed from the other side of the living room, “I didn’t know we were at a teenager party, Becca!”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh come on! Now that we’re all of drinking age, this game can be a lot more fun! Take a shot of tequila if you can’t tell the truth or do the dare! Simple as that! Now, who wants to play?” she looked at you epectantly

You sighed and slid off the couch and onto the floor, “Fiiiine.”

“Yay! Anyone else?”

“Why not?” Sam said and other people proceeded to follow suit. You looked up at Bucky, cocking a brow at him, silently asking if he was going to play. He took a swig from his beer bottle and playfully rolled his eyes as he walked over and sat beside you. 

He leaned in whispering, “No good is gonna come from this.”

You shrugged, “Just enjoy a little bit of mischief, Buckaroo!”

Five rounds later, everyone is completely smashed. Everyone was relentless on their questions and dares. The only one who seemed totally fine was Steve.

“That’s because Steve is a fucking saint!” Bucky cried out, tossing an empty red cup at him, making everyone laugh. 

Steve smirked, “Alright, Buck, your turn.”

“Aw fuck. I’m not looking for a painful hangover so I guess I’m doin’ this one,” he grunted, sitting up and awaiting his truth or dare. 

“Truth or dare.”

“Dare. Gimme your best shot, Stevie.”

“I dare you to kiss the most beautiful girl in this circle right now.”

Everyone waited with bated breath as Bucky’s eyes looked around the circle of people. He had to make one of two choice: kiss any girl besides you in the circle, or kiss you like he’s been wanting to since high school.

It’s when you spoke up that Bucky made his decision, “Buck, you could just take the shot and-” your words were silenced as Bucky’s hands cupped your face and he pressed his lips against yours. People in the circle and the room hollered, while others glared, wishing that they were in your place. 

Bucky pulled away, panting. Looking into your eyes, he breathed out, “Y/N, truth or dare.”

“Truth,” you breathed out, staring intensely into Bucky’s beautiful blue eyes.

“What are your feelings for me?”

You gulped. Should you tell him? Or should you lie? But could you really lie after that wonderful kiss?

“I…I love you, Bucky.”

“FINALLY!” you both jumped from the outburst. Steve and Becca stood up, giving each other a celebratory hug and high five. 

“I’m so lost,” you mumbled.

Bucky nodded, “Me too.”

“We planned this!” Becca exclaimed, “Steve and I planned this so you two could confess your feelings for each other! I mean, I kinda wish we did this way back in high school ‘cause it would’ve saved us a lot of time and less pining and whining from your oblivious asses.”

“But,” Steve stepped in, “Nonetheless, we’re very happy that now both of your feelings are out in the open and you guys can finally be together like you always wanted.”

“We did good, Stevie!” Becca high fived Steve again and fist pumped into the air, “Now…GAME IS OVER! IT’S 2AM SO GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!”

People began to scramble to their feet and heading towards the door as Becca ad Steve shooed them all out, yelling at people to find their drivers or call an uber or whatever. Meanwhile, you and Bucky continued to sit next to each other, fingers now intertwined, and looking into each other’s eyes. A fondness and softness in each other’s.

“So…you wanna go on a date tomorrow?”

“If my hangover from this game doesn’t last until then, then sure.”

Bucky chuckled, “Well…these were the consequences of enjoying a little mischief, sweetheart.”

You shrugged, “I don’t regret it though.”

“Neither do I.”

You both leaned in for another kiss, but was rudely interrupted by two pillows hitting both of you, “Clean now, kiss later, lovebirds!” Becca yelled as Steve handed you garbage bags. 

You chuckled, “To be continued?”

“My room?”

“I’ll see you there, Barnes,” you gave him a wink and then proceeded to pick up every empty cup and bottle you saw. 

Looks like you hadn’t much to worry about. You were now dating your best friend’s brother. 


End file.
